Words
by OneRogueSnitch
Summary: Swan Queen. Realizations and feelings. Where do they lead?
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in her patrol car outside of Henry's school, waiting on the bell to ring. She knew that Regina would be angry, but in this moment she didn't care. From inside the school you hear the faint sound of a bell, and suddenly kids come pouring down the steps. Emma's smile breaks into a grin when she catches a glimpse of the top of Henry's head, followed closely by Mary Margaret. She gets out of her car, and leans against the door, and as Henry notices her, his face lights up.

"Emma!" He runs up to her, giving her an excited hug. "I'm so glad you're here! Is it for operation cobra?" He glances around nervously, but still excited.

"No kid. Not today. I'm just here to see my favorite guy." Emma smiles at him and ruffles his hair. "I haven't gotten to see you a lot lately. I'm not exactly your mom's favorite person, but it's not fair that I don't get to see you. Why don't we go get some hot chocolate? I'll get Ruby to add extra cinnamon, just for you."

Henry smiles and starts to respond excitedly before a deep voice breaks into the moment. "As lovely as that gesture is, Sheriff, Henry has an appointment with Dr. Hopper in fifteen minutes." Regina sent a cold smile in Emma's direction. "Henry, get in the car." Henry gives Emma a disappointed frown before getting into the menacingly black car. Stepping forward into the Sheriff's personal space, Regina leans in threateningly. "Miss Swan, do I need to remind you that Henry is _my_ son? I will not have you sneaking around with him behind my back. My son was always obedient before you came into his life, and I'd like him to return to that frame of mind." The mayor turns around, pausing shortly after grabbing the door handle of her car. "I'm warning you one more time, Sheriff. Stay away from my son." After throwing a baleful look at Emma, she gets in her car, driving off without a second glance.

Emma stands there in shock, returning Henry's sad wave as the car drives away. She stuffs her hands deep into her pockets, leaning against the car as Mary Margaret walks up to her. She leans against the car next to her supposed daughter, peering over at her. "So I assume that didn't go quite as well as you had planned?"

"I just don't get it! I don't get what is so threatening about letting me see Henry for an hour!" Emma lets out a groan in frustration, kicking at the pavement. "She doesn't understand. She thinks she has me figured out, but she doesn't. Regina is just scared, and acting out of fear."

Mary Margaret shrugs, turning to Emma and standing up straight. "If you really think that, why don't you try talking to her? Explain whatever it is you think she doesn't understand. Maybe if you try to work with her, she'll be more receptive. She is a politician after all. There must be some diplomat in her for her to have been elected mayor. It's hard to believe she's always been a complete tyrant."

Carefully considering Mary Margaret's words, Emma slowly stands up straight. "You know, I think you're right. If nothing else, I can't really make it any worse than it is right now." Emma gives her friend a winning smile. "Thanks. I guess just trying to reason with her never occurred to me. I'll head over there right after work. I'll see you at home. " Emma enters the drivers door of the cruiser, settling into her seat. While turning the key in the ignition, she gives a deep sigh. This was not a moment Emma looked forward to, and she only had a few hours to prepare herself. She had to start hardening her resolve now.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Words

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairings: Swan Queen/Remma

Summary: All I want is to be a part of his life. A small part. A friend. I would really appreciate if you could give me that chance.

Author's Note: This is my first fic in a very long time, and the first ever for this fandom. Any nicely worded constructive criticism is greatly encouraged. I'd like to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Taking a deep breath, the Sheriff steeled herself. She was about to incur a great fury upon herself. Emma expected nothing different. Here she is, at eight o'clock in the evening, at the mayor's house, unwelcome and uninvited. She would not let these things deter her. She was determined to try again to be a part of Henry's life. She had promised him that much. She gave the doorbell a single ring, and stepped back from the door. No matter how much she tried to distance herself from the mayor, they always ended up in each other's personal space.

The door swung open, revealing a very unpleased Regina. "Sheriff. What business could you possibly have here?" She steps out of the door, shutting it swiftly behind her, and fixing the blonde with a cold stare.

"I'm here to talk to you. To call a truce. I'd like to be able to spend time with Henry." Emma crosses her arms, locking her legs in place.

"Miss Swan. We've had this discussion before. Henry is my son. You are to stay away from him. This really shouldn't be a hard concept to grasp, even for you." Her gaze does not waver as she meets Emma head on.

"I know that a very big reason that you have a problem with mine and Henry's relationship is because he often goes behind your back to see me. The thing is, I agree with you. He shouldn't be doing that." The sheriff uncrosses her arms, getting into a more relaxed position. "I want to do this the right way. I want your permission. I'll even agree to a schedule and activities approved by you." Emma lets out a long breath, growing frustrated. "Madame Mayor, despite what you may think, I have no ill intentions towards you. I don't regret giving Henry up. I'm glad I did. I wanted to give him the best life he could have, and he got that. He got an amazing life with a mother who loves him so much. I know he can't see that right now, but he's just a kid." The sheriff steps up, eye to eye with Regina. "I'm not trying to take him away from you. I don't want you excluded from his life. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous that you get to be his mother, but that doesn't mean I'd be any better at it. I'm not fit to be his mom. All I want is to be a part of his life. A small part. A friend. I would really appreciate if you could give me that chance." Emma bites her lip, waiting for a response.

Regina is at a loss. No one had ever been able to evoke such intense emotion from her simply with words before. Is this some new tactic of the sheriff? She maintains eye contact, searching for any glimpse of dishonesty. She finds none. For once, the mayor is without words.

Emma, taking this intense eye contact and lack of response as a rejection, decides to leave. "You know what? Fine. I'm so sick of trying. I've done everything I know how!" She turns on her heel, walking swiftly to her car. "Forget it."

The mayor is still standing there at a loss as the sheriff drives away.

After a week of not seeing Henry, Emma is more disgruntled than ever. Her mood had increasingly dropped throughout the week. She felt bad for how she left things with the mayor, but she had gotten riled up. It was Friday now, and she was going to grab a drink at Granny's and try to forget about all of that.

The sheriff was filing away some left over paperwork when Henry came sauntering in, back pack and all. "Hey!" He greeted her with bright eyes, grinning and giving her a hug.

"Kid." Emma grinned at him without being able to stop herself, and knelt sat down in her chair. "You know you shouldn't be here. Does you mom know where you are?" She gave him a disapproving look, attempting to hide her happiness at seeing him.

"Actually, considering I'm the one who drove him here, I know perfectly well where he is." Regina walked in with that familiar click of her heels, stopping in front of the sheriff's desk. She fixed Emma with a smile that was a little less cold than usual, but just as guarded. "I expect him home by 10:00. He is allowed two hot chocolates and one icecream. He must complete his homework. He is not allowed to get dirty. He has to eat some sort of vegetable. You are allowed a maximum of one drink while he is in your care." She turned to Henry, fixing him with a stern look. "You must still follow all the rules, and respect and mind Emma. She is going to be in charge of you while I'm not there."

Emma stood suddenly, with a look of shock on her face. "You changed your mind?" It required every fiber of her being not to jump for joy right then.

"Do not be mistaken Miss Swan. This is just a trial run. You wanted a chance to prove yourself, and here it is. Do not mess it up." Just as quickly as she had arrived, she was gone.

Emma grinned at Henry, pulling him into another hug. "Okay kid, come on. Let's get started on that homework. We're going to do this right."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Words

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairings: Swan Queen/Remma

Summary: All I want is to be a part of his life. A small part. A friend. I would really appreciate if you could give me that chance.

Author's Note: This is my first fic in a very long time, and the first ever for this fandom. Any nicely worded constructive criticism is greatly encouraged. I'd like to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Henry walked into the sheriff's office, grinning at Emma. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Before she could even offer him a greeting, Henry started talking with confidence, as was his way. "I want to do something nice for my mom. She's been letting us see each other, and I think it'd make her feel good to tell her thanks in a special way."

"Okay kid. What are we gonna do for your mom?" Emma leaned back in her desk chair, putting her feet on her desk.

Henry sat across from her, propping his feet up as well. "We could cook her dinner. She likes Italian food."

Emma scoffed, knocking his small shoes with her own boots. "I can't cook. At all. Mary Margaret says I'm not even allowed to anymore. I accidentally started a small fire in the kitchen." She gave the young boy a sheepish look. "While making mac and cheese." Henry starts to questions her, but she just shakes her head. "Don't ask kid. Seriously. Bad memories." The boy nods in understanding, and they both share the silance for a while. "What does your mom like?"

Henry shrugs, at a loss. "I dunno. Apples. Plants. Me. Cider. Being in control. Baths."

The sheriff rolls her eyes. "That's not very helpful."

"Well I'm sorry sheriff, but Henry can't help you at all right now." The mayor walked into the sheriff's office, giving her son an angry look only heightened by the ominous click of her heels. "Miss Blanchard called. She was worried when Henry didn't show up for school. I always call when he's out." She crossed her arms, staring indignantly at a guilty looking Henry.

Emma stood, looking at her watch and then to Regina. "I am so sorry Madame Mayor. I lost track of time and assumed Henry was just stopping by before school." Emma turned to Henry, giving him a stern look. "Listen kid. You know I love when you come to see me, but school comes first. Always. School is important, and if you start slacking, your mother and I will both be very disappointed." She uncrossed her arms, sighing, and sitting on the front of the desk facing Henry. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? We can see each other at a more appropriate time. Like when you're not in school."

Henry looked down, almost sadly. "I was just excited to tell you about-" He made a not so subtle glance at the mayor, looking quickly back to Emma with narrowed eyes. "Operation Nighthawk."

"I know. We'll finish our conversation later." Emma stood, grinning. She stepped behind her desk, pressing a button on her phone. "Hey, can I see you for a moment?" She did not wait for a reply before stepping back in front of the desk. Seconds later, Ruby showed up in uniform, with her own red additions added in. Emma winked at her deputy. "I need you to escort this young man to school please. We don't tolerate truancy in this town. Make sure you see him all the way to his desk."

Henry groaned, but Ruby's eye were shining. "Can I cuff him?" Ever since taking the Deputy job, she had been itching to use her handcuffs.

Emma considered it for a moment, but the look in Regina's eyes was her answer. "That won't be necessary. Thank you deputy." Ruby pointed Henry out of the office, marching him away with a slightly disappointed look on her face. Emma sat on her desk, facing Regina with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry. I really had no idea." The sheriff really was sorry. She liked this new truce she had with Regina, and she didn't want to mess it up.

Regina ignored the sincerity in Emma's voice, pushing it down inside of her and turning it to anger. "Yes, I'm sure you're just so apologetic, Sheriff. She spoke in her usual scathing tone, hard, guarded eyes trained on the woman in front of her. "Operation Nighthawk? Is that your latest plan to take Henry away from me?" She used the venom in her words to bite back tears. "I trust you. I've been giving you time with Henry." She stops speaking, afraid of how unsteady her voice is becoming.

Emma jumps off her desk, walking over to the mayor. "Operation Nighthawk is Henry's plan to do something special for you. He wants to thank you for allowing us to spend time together. I wanted to thank you too. We were just trying to decide what to do." She shoves her hands deep in her pockets, rocking on her heels, giving Regina a sad, and slightly embarrassed look. "Please don't tell him I told you. He wants it to be a surprise."

Upon hearing Emma's words, something inside Regina breaks open. Her control slips, and hot tears begin running down her face. She can't focus on where she is or who she's with. The tears just keep pouring out of her. Regina can almost feel the poison in her seeping out in her tears. She brings her hands to her face, and suddenly two strong arms wrap around her. She buries her face in Emma's neck, pulling her closer. She needs the strength from Emma to stay standing. She feels Emma rubbing her back, whispering comforting words. The mayor just buries her face deeper into the other woman's neck.

A month ago, Regina would have slapped her for even thinking about touching her. Emma closes her eyes, breathing in the smell of Regina's shampoo. This new truce was really working wonders for their relationship. Emma just gripped the mayor tighter, wanting to hug away all her troubles.

Regina became aware that Emma was now leaning against her desk, and Regina was surrounded by her. She could feel the heat radiating from Emma. She was being held, and the sheriff was taking on her full weight, without any struggle. The mayor pulled back, taking a small step away from Emma, and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." She takes a deep breath, steadying herself. "Henry's never wanted to do anything to surprise me. In fact, no one has. Not unless they wanted something in return. I've never gotten a thank you." She let the breath out, sheepishly looking up at Emma. "I didn't mean to get so emotional. My apologies."

Emma stands, straightening her shirt. "Hey, don't worry about it. Seriously. I'm just glad you're not in attack mode anymore." Emma gave her a small smile, but the moment was ruined by the phone ringing. Emma sighed, turning around and grabbing it off her desk. "Sheriff's office. I see. I'll be right there." Emma grabbed her keys, and her gun, shrugging on her jacket. "I'm sorry Madame Mayor, but duty calls. Mrs. Johnson thinks some kids broke into her shed again. I'm gonna check it out for her, give her some peace of mind." She paused, looking at Regina. "If you need anything, you call me, okay?"

The mayor retreated back into her shell. "I'm sure I'll do just fine, sheriff." She shot Emma a cold smile, heading towards the door.

Emma just closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. "Please don't tell him I told you, okay?"

Regina paused, giving a slight nod before heading out.

Sitting in her patrol car, Emma debated getting lunch. She wasn't really hungry yet, and figured she could wait until dinner. She stepped out of the car, stretching in the sun. Soon, her phone was ringing. "Hello Madame Mayor. What can I do for you?"

Regina closed her eyes, pulling together her strength. She did not like asking for help, and asking it of Emma Swan was even worse. "Henry is sick. I have a meeting in ten minutes I cannot miss. I was wondering..." She took a breath, opening her eyes. "I was wondering if you would mind picking him up from the school, and taking him to the house. He has a key. You don't have to stay with him, just.. Get him settled. Make sure he's okay."

Emma was quiet on the other line. Not on purpose. She had no problem doing anything for Henry. Regina Mills asking for help was shocking. Never in a million years would she have expected it. Especially after this morning. Emma figured the mayor would be even more solemn and brash than usual.

Regina closed her eyes, sighing. "Please, Emma. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't for Henry."

Emma focused back on the present. "No, of course. I would do anything for Henry, you know that. I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I'll head over there right away." She pulled out her keys, heading for the yellow bug.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Regina gave the phone a small smile, before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Words

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairings: Swan Queen/Remma

Summary:

Author's Note: This is my first fic in a very long time, and the first ever for this fandom. Any nicely worded constructive criticism is greatly encouraged. I'd like to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I'm here to pick up Henry. The mayor sent me." Emma stood awkwardly looking down at the older woman.

The woman nodded, smiling. "Just a moment Sheriff Swan." She stood slowly, walking into the back of the office. She soon returned, patting an ill looking Henry on the back. "He's quite sick. I think it may be the flu."

Henry made a small attempt to smile at Emma, before going into a fit of coughing. "Sorry, Emma."

Emma squatted down next to Henry, giving him a concerned look. "Hey. No apologizing for being sick. It's a part of life."

Henry shrugged, looking at her. "Yeah, but you've probably got a lot of sheriff things to do, and instead you're here."

Emma just grinned at him, nodding. "Yep. I'm here, taking care of a kid I really care about." She pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair, as she stood up. "Okay kid, let's roll." A few minutes later Emma and Henry parked in town. The sheriff moved to get out of the car, and so did Henry. "Woah, kid. Not so fast. You're gonna sit here and listen to some music while I go get some supplies." Henry, who would have normal protested, just nodded before leaning against the window with shut eyes. Emma got out of the car, heading into Granny's. She walked up to the counter, smiling at Granny. "Hey, I was wondering if I could get a big container of chicken noodle soup? I'm going to run over to the store and pick up some things, but I'll be right back to pick up the soup."

Granny nodded. "Of course, Sheriff Swan. I'll have it ready and packed to go." She smiled, giving Emma a small wink.

Emma just grinned, giving Granny a small thanks before walking out the door and down to the grocery store. She passed Henry in her bug, still leaning with his eyes shut. She frowned, picking up her pace. The Sheriff walked through the store, pushing a cart. She grabbed some of each flavor of Gatorade, unsure of what Henry liked. She also grabbed some Gingerelle, and saltines. She doubled back for a couple of boxes of tissues, and a few boxes of popsicles. Emma checked out and loaded her car, running back into Granny's to pick up soup. She got into the car, doing her best not to wake Henry. She drove carefully to the Mayor's house, parking on the far side of the driveway. Emma went to Henry's side of the car, gently opening his door, and picking him up. She carried him to the front door, unlocking it, and walking him up to his bedroom. She laid him in the bed, instinctually dropping a kiss on his forehead before heading back out to the car. She got everything unloaded, and put the drinks in the fridge and started pouring Henry a bowl of soup.

Regina unlocked the door, sighing at the dark house. Glancing at her watch, she closed her eyes. 8:30. She hadn't meant to stay at the office so late. She set her things on the counter in the kitchen, glancing around curiously. There was an empty soup container stacked on the counter, along with a box of crackers. Regina threw the container away, wiping the counter off. She made her way up to Henry's room, and when she looked in her breath hitched. Henry was fast asleep in his bed, propped up at an angle, and there was a washcloth on his forehead. Pulled up beside his bed was his reading chair, and in it was Emma. She was fast asleep also, using her jacket as her blanket. On Henry's bedside table were two drinks, one almost empty and another one that was full, and a box of tissues. On the floor beside Emma was Henry's wastebasket, full of tissues. Regina took in the sight with heavy breathing, stunned. She had known Emma was still here from her car, but she never expected to see this. Regina assumed that Emma and Henry would be watching cartoons or doing something else fun. Instead, Henry was resting, just as he would be if she had been there. Looking around, she realized that Emma had taken care of Henry just as she would have. A sudden sense of calm took over her, and she walked forward, gently touching Emma's cheek.

Emma leaned into the mayor's hand, never opening her eyes. Regina smiled, leaning down to whisper. "Emma, dear. Wake up."

Green eyes opened slowly, looking around in confusion. Regina smiled; she couldn't help it. Emma is here, in her house, waking up confused after taking care of their son. She looks vulnerable in a way she never has before. She removes her hand from the sheriff's face, backing away. Their son? No. Henry was hers, not Emma's. Regina turned away, walking downstairs to the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of water, leaning against the counter with closed eyes. Emma was not after Henry. She had poured out her heart, and Regina knew she was telling the truth. Now she just had to learn to trust her. They mayor was torn from her thoughts by the sound of Emma descending the stairs.

"Madam Mayor, I am so sorry. I meant to leave before you got home." Emma spoke apologetically, with sleep-filled eyes.

Regina gave her a soft, almost regretful smile. This woman, who she had treated so horribly out of fear, was apologizing for being her house to take care of Henry. "Miss Swan, there is no need to apologize. In fact, I owe you my gratitude for taking care of Henry. I'm glad you stayed with him. I had to stay late at the office."

Emma gave her a relieved grin. "I'm glad." Suddenly her brow furrowed. "Not that you got caught at the office, but that you're okay with me staying."

Regina smirked. Was she making Emma Swan nervous? "I knew what you meant. Although I do have question. Did you give him anything for his fever?" Regina wanted to keep his fever low to discourage infection.

Emma got a very serious look on her face. "I did. Twice. Once when we got here, and then again around six. I also made him eat some soup, and crackers-oh! I gave him some Gatorade and gingerelle to keep him hydrated. He only likes the orange kind though, so I told him I'd get him more tomorrow." Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I tried to take care of him, but I didn't really know what to do. I've never had to take care of someone who was sick before."

"Miss Swan." Regina walked up to her, taking her hands reassuringly. "You were great. You did everything I would have done." She took a deep breath. Once she entered this territory, there's no going back. "There are certain parts of motherhood you learn over time. You'll get there eventually. Right now you're doing everything by instinct, and that's a good start."

Emma was looking at her curiously, and Regina knew she was surprised to hear her talking about mother hood, especially in reference to Emma.

"Thank you, Mayor Mills." The sheriff offered her a smile, reluctantly releasing her hands to don her jacket. Regina opened the door for her, and Emma paused on her way out. "Is it okay if I stop by and check on him tomorrow?"

The mayor nodded. "Henry would love that." Regina smiled at Emma politely, telling the woman goodnight. Everything was different now. Her run-ins with the sheriff no longer result in anger or fury or sadness. Having the knowledge that Emma isn't going to try to Henry away has changed their relationship entirely. Even her relationship with Henry. He's so much happier, and loving. He no longer makes offhand remarks about her being the evil queen. Even Emma is starting to grow on her. She's very likeable, to a point. Seeing her softer, less defensive side makes it easier to try to be her friend. Regina smiled as she made her way to bed. Yes. Friends.

"The Mayor's on the phone for you, Sheriff Swan." Ruby grinned, giving Emma a wink. Emma simply responded by sticking out her tongue. She watched her walk away, eyes lingering on Ruby's long legs. Ruby made a game of flirting with Emma, playing the part of an over zealous assistant. This has been happening for a while, and it's getting harder for Emma to resist. Picking up the phone, Emma reverts to her professional voice, unsure of where she stands with Regina. "Hello Mayor Mills. What can I do for you?"

Regina's voice was raspy and stern. "I was just calling to inform you that you no longer need to check on Henry today."

Emma straightened her back, gripping the phone tightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. You said last night that I could see him." Was Regina calling off their truce already?

"Your presence is no longer needed Sheriff. That should be simple enough to understand." Her tone had changed to frustrated now.

The mayor started to speak again, but she stopped suddenly, and then Emma heard it. A single, small, muffled cough. "Oh my God, you're sick too!" Emma started laughing, and she could practically feel the anger emanating from the mayor's silence. "I'm coming over. The two of you don't need to share germs." The mayor began to protest, but Emma silenced her with a question. "What kind of Gatorade do you like?"

After a long, defiant silence, the mayor folded. "Grape." _Click_.

Emma gently placed a cool wet rag on Regina's forehead, moving to pull the covers off of her. On such a massive bed, it was no easy task.

"Would you please stop that." Regina crossed her arms, huffing and speaking with disdain. "I'm freezing. Go fuss over Henry."

"Henry's fever broke, and he's sleeping. Your fever, however, is raging on. Be thankful I haven't forced you into an ice bath." Emma paused, suddenly imagining Regina slipping into a tub of ice."I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm aware. The thing is, you don't have to. You're sick, you need to rest. Stress and anger will only make it last longer." Emma sat in the chair next to the bed, holding out Regina's cup, allowing her to drink from the straw.

Regina looked at her curiously. "Why are you doing this? I can understand your need to be here and look after Henry, but why take care of me?"

Emma looked at her, a kind of half-smile on her face. "We've called a truce. It's time to repair all the damage done by our dueling. Besides, I owe you so much." The sheriff looked down, staring at her open hands. "I gave Henry up because I wanted him to have the best chance." She looked up, a happy look on her face. "You gave him that. He has this amazing life and an amazing mother who loves him. You've given him so much more than I ever could, and I'm glad. He's so great, and I'm so thankful for the life he has. I owe that to you." Emma's eyes were wet with tears, and she notices she's not alone.

Instead of reacting to anything Emma said, Regina simply wipes her eyes, standing from the bed and walking over to her bookshelf. She picks up a thick book from the top, sitting back on the bed. She looks at Emma, patting the space next to her. "I want to show you something." Emma sits, unsure what to expect from the large book. Regina gently opens the front cover, smiling with a gentle look in her eye. "This was the first time I got to hold him."

Emma looked on in shock, taking in the image of a young Regina holding baby Henry. She gently runs a finger over his tiny frame, transfixed.

For the next few hours both women sit and pour over the album, with Regina pointing out all the important moments. His first steps, first days of school, every lost tooth and school project. How could anyone doubt Regina as a parent? Henry is her life, and now she's sharing that with Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Words

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairings: Swan Queen/Remma

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long. I've had an eventful summer, and a long battle with depression. But I'm back on the horse!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Emma straightened up the stack of folders on her desk before turning to check her appearance in the mirror one more time. "Hey Red, I'm heading out for my dinner with Henry. You sure you'll be okay until I get back for the nightshift?"

"Emma. For the last time, I will be fine. It's only a couple of hours, and if anything happens I can call you." Standing up from her desk, Ruby stood in front of the Sheriff, lightly brushing her hair into place. "Will you please relax? This is the first time you've gotten to really see Henry in weeks. Seriously, you're resorting to dinner with the dragon lady just to see him!" Ruby smiled, giving Emma a small kiss on the cheek. "Have fun with Henry."

Emma collapsed into a desk chair, looking up at Ruby with dark, cobalt blue eyes. "I don't know how to do this Ruby. Regina... She's letting me be a part of Henry's life. She's acknowledging me as his family. I don't know how to have a family."

"That's not true." Ruby leaned back against her desk, concern clouding her eyes. "You and Mary Margaret may not be blood related, but you're family. You love and protect each other. You take care of one another. That's family."

The sheriff offered Ruby a small smile. "Thanks, Red."

Lust.

Since the Mayor had opened the door, greeting Emma wearing a deep red dress accompanied by a sinful smile, lust was the only word she could muster to describe what she was feeling. It was not the first time Emma had hungered for the Mayor, and who could fault her? The woman always appeared to be made of pure sex appeal. Pushing away all thoughts that weren't of Henry, Emma followed Regina into the house, eyes carefully avoiding the mayor.

"Thank you, for letting me have dinner with you guys. I've really missed Henry, and I just wanted to spend some time with him." She jammed her hands into her front pockets, keeping her head down.

The mayor quickly turned on her heel, giving Emma a soft smile. "Emma, dear, you are more than welcome. Go join Henry in the living room. I just need to add the finishing touches to dinner."

The sheriff stood, watching her mayor walk as gracefully as she'd ever seen her into the kitchen. Something was different between them. The change was most likely all in Emma's head, but it was there none the less. Regina was different. Part of her walls were broken down. She was letting Emma into her and Henry's life together. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, Emma cleared her thoughts and went to ruffle Henry's hair from behind.

"Hey kid. Whatcha watching?"

"Emma!" There Henry sat, smiling, looking up at Emma with bright eyes and messy hair. "Come watch with me! I'm watching the Neverending Story!"

"Of course! It's one of my favorites." Emma sat next to Henry, and he snuggled up next to her. She just put her arm around him, smiling in the direction of the television. This was all she wanted. For him to know she cared. That she wanted to spend time with him.

Dinner had been a struggle for Emma. She was unsure of herself around Regina now. The sheriff knew how to react to the antagonizing rival Regina had been. What was she to do with this new almost-friendly person the Mayor had become? Emma's attraction to the mayor was a problem, and it was only growing. He was Henry's mother. In his eyes, she was the Evil Queen. The enemy. She was technically Emma's boss. Not only that, but she was the same woman who had tried repeatedly to run Emma out of town. Now here Emma was, sitting in her car outside the station, replaying moments from dinner in her mind. Regina's smile. Regina's laugh. The way Regina looks at Henry. The way Regina smoothes Henry's hair into place.

"Get it together!" Emma slumped forward, bouncing her forehead on the steering wheel. She could not let this happen. She could not allow herself to fall for the Evil Queen. Her vision of the situation was probably clouded anyway. It was easy to get her awareness of the increasing possibility of family mixed up with romantic feelings.

Emma walked into the station, finding Ruby on the phone, calming down Mrs. Hamilton. "Yes 'mam, I know. He walks by your house every night because he lives next door to you. He has to walk by to come home from work." As the deputy ended the call, she smiled to Emma, handing her the extra coffee from her desk. "I figured you might need it for tonight's shift. How was dinner?"

Emma sat on the edge of the desk, shrugging as she sipped her coffee. "It was good. I had fun with Henry. It was good to spend some time with him."

"I'm just glad to see you made it out in one piece. It's good to see you and Regina at a cease-fire for Henry." Ruby shut down her computer, and stood, putting on her jacket. She looked at Emma with shimmering eyes, something the Sheriff had never seen. "I know my shift is over, but I could stay with you tonight." Ruby gave her an effortless smile. "The station can be lonely at night."

Emma wasn't sure, but she thought she saw affection in Ruby's eyes. Until now, she always assumed the deputy's flirtation was all in jest. Emma took a moment and considered the possible outcomes of her asking Ruby to stay. Ruby was attractive, fun, kind, smart, and had a way of making Emma feel at home. Maybe spending time with her would help erase the feelings Emma was starting to have for the Mayor. "I would really like it if you stayed."

Ruby beamed at the Sheriff with a slight blush, and Emma watched the change in her eyes. A thousand emotions flew through her eyes at once. When they finally settled, Ruby simply looked brave. With that determined look, she leaned forward, capturing Emma's lips in a deliberate and gradual kiss. As she pulled away from the stunned blonde, the deputy smirked. "I think we're going to have some fun tonight, Sheriff."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Words

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairings: Swan Queen

Author's Note: I honestly have no excuse as to why it's been so long. Sorry people. If there's anyone still reading, I'll try and keep going. (Hopefully the chapters will start being longer?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Emma sat in her patrol car, seat leaned back. She took long sips of her steaming coffee, trying to find the energy to get out of the car. It was seven now, and she'd have to be in the office for her shift at eight. It had been 9:47 the night before when the phone rang. Emma was sitting on her desk, shirt half unbuttoned, being straddled by Ruby when Mr. Perkins had called. The interruption wasn't entirely unwanted. Emma definitely had a desire for Ruby, but it didn't go beyond that. There were no romantic feelings there, but she wasn't sure the deputy felt the same way. Afraid Ruby would be waiting on her when she got back from taking a report on Mr. Perkins' vandalized house, Emma had stayed out all night patrolling. She drained her coffee, getting out of her cruiser to stretch. The Sheriff had walked a few blocks, and was about to stop by the diner for more coffee, when she hear someone calling her name. She looked up to see her little man, grinning and waving, accompanied by his mother. His beautiful mother with long amazing legs... Emma was distracted from her improper thoughts when the door to Granny's flew open and slammed into her. She stumbled forward, trying to quickly regain her balance.

"Well, Henry, I'm glad to see you didn't get Emma's clumsiness." Emma looked up to find Regina peering down at her with a smirk. She straightened herself up, rolling her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"It was a long night, cut me some slack. I haven't been to bed yet." Emma grinned down at Henry, giving him a small fistbump. "Hey little man. I was actually just heading in to refuel before my morning shift."

"We're gonna eat too. Emma you should eat with us!" Henry grinned excitedly at Emma, before turning and making puppy eyes at his mother. "Is it okay mom?"

The Mayor sighed, looking from the equally sad, begging faces of the woman and the boy in front of her. "I suppose that would be okay Henry. If Miss Swan can make it to the booth without collapsing." Regina quirked her eyebrow at Emma, a smile playing on her lips. "After you, Sheriff."

Emma was in the middle of entertaining Henry and Regina with one of her bounty hunter stories, when the door chimed. Suddenly Granny was yelling at Ruby for being late. "Sorry, sorry. I'm here now. I was up late." The voice was slowly growing closer to Emma's booth. "I got stood up."

The Sheriff's eyes widened a little, and she got choked up on a sip of her coffee. She quickly cleared her throat, turning her attention to Henry. "So tell me kid, what are you doing at school these days?" The Mayor gave Emma a confused glance, quickly distracted by the waitress standing by their booth. Henry didn't answer, he just looked at Ruby, thrown by her defensive stance.

Arms crossed, a stern look on her face, the young girl glared at Emma. "That was a long patrol you took last night. I waited until about three before I left."

Emma nervously looked up at the waitress. "I never got back to the station. I was out patrolling all night. I only quit about an hour ago." Emma shrugged tiredly. "I thought I'd see if I could catch the kids who have been going around vandalizing houses."

Ruby immediately relaxed, a kind smile gracing her face. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry you didn't get any rest. Mind if I join you guys for breakfast?" Her eyebrows raised in hope, Ruby slid her hands into her back pockets, giving Emma her sweetest smile.

Emma, unsure, looked to Regina for a response. She was shocked to find the Mayor shooting a stone-cold glare at the younger girl. "No, Miss Lucas. This is family time. You and the Sheriff will just have to continue whatever business you have some other time." Regina beamed her sickly sweet 'I will crush your soul' smile up at Ruby.

_Family?_

The rest of breakfast had been a blur for Emma. She picked at her food, nodded and gave minimal responses. Mainly she just watched Regina. Something about Ruby wanting to join them had gotten under her skin. It wasn't just annoyance, it was something more than that. As soon as Ruby left, the Mayor's mood completely flipped again. She was actually friendly. Almost... Sweet. Now Emma sat in her office, playing trashcan basketball and trying to think of anything other than Regina. Ever since the night Regina had shared Henry's baby book, she was all Emma could think about. Seeing such a warm and loving side to the usually glacial Mayor had changed something inside Emma. Regina was more human now. She wasn't so untouchable anymore. Emma liked it.

Pulled from her thoughts by a gentle knock at the door, the Sheriff looked up to find her deputy with a shy smile on her face. "Mind if I come in? We never really got a chance to talk about last night."

Emma stood up, walking around to lean on the front of her desk. "Ruby... Last night shouldn't have happened. Not only do we work together, but we're friends. Friends who live in a tiny town. If things didn't work out, it would make everything so weird."

Grinning, Ruby walked up to Emma, grabbing her hands. "Emma, I'm not asking for anything serious. I'm not asking for a commitment. I like you. I think you're sexy." She pulled Emma's arms around her, placing slow kisses up her jawline.

Suddenly all the blonde could picture was Regina's face. Emma slammed her eyes shut, driving Ruby backwards into the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Words**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Emma, why is there a bruise on your neck?" Henry wiped a smear of chocolate icecream off his chin, tilting his head at his birth mother.

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she thought back to that morning. "I'm not sure... Probably just me being clumsy again." _Unless it was from a certain Deputy who had gotten a little too excited the night before. _She couldn't tell Henry that though.

Henry just nodded, like this was a completely acceptable answer. "So, Operation Nighthawk. Any ideas?"

"What about jewelry?" Emma licked her icecream cone, looking over to catch Henry's reaction.

"That's a great idea Emma! No one ever gives her jewelry, she always has to buy it for herself." Suddenly his eyebrows scrunched up as he looked at Emma. "What kind? A ring or a bracelet or something?"

"Definitely not a ring. A bracelet sounds good, or maybe a necklace? I'm not sure. I'll look into it kid." She stood up from the bench, tossing what was left of her cone in the trash. "Time to get you home. Come on."

The walk to the Mayor's house was a calm one. Emma held Henry's hand to keep him from getting run over as he talked excitedly about the surprise for his mom. He wanted to give her something Queen themed, but Emma wasn't sure she'd see the humor in that. The Sheriff had been planning to ring the doorbell when they got there, but Henry just went barreling in, and straight up to his room. This whole thing was still new, and she doubted Regina would appreciate her just barging in. She stepped just inside the door as the Mayor came out of her den. "Hey, sorry. Henry just went up to his room." She took in the brunette's appearance. Shoeless with black tights, a charcoal grey pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees. A crisp white button down, and an almost empty glass of cider in hand. Just as Emma was thinking about the matching suit jacket undoubtedly resting on the back of a chair in the den, Regina cleared her throat. The Sheriff's eyes snapped up in a instant, a blush creeping up her neck as the Mayor just smirked at her. "He finished his homework before we left the station. We ate dinner and he had one ice cream cone."

For a moment, Regina didn't say anything. She stood there with that smoldering look in her eyes, and Emma was beginning to wonder if she'd actually spoken. "Miss Swan, would you like a drink?" She crooked an eyebrow at the blonde before turning and disappearing back into her den.

Emma followed the mayor into the dim room, shrugging off her jacket. She felt a little self conscious in just her tank, but the fireplace was in full swing. Faintly coming from the stereo was soothing classical music. Without waiting to be invited, Emma sat on the couch, throwing her jacket over on a chair. "I didn't know you liked Bach."

Regina had just set another glass for Emma and was in the middle of reaching for the mostly empty decanter when she paused. "You know classical music?" She never looked up, just continued her task.

"One of my foster parents constantly played classical music. All day, every day. I didn't mind. It's very calming. That was one of the better homes I stayed in. It only lasted for about eight months though." As Regina handed Emma her glass, she sat on the couch next to her, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Emma watched as she took a long gulp of her cider. "Long week?"

"Incredibly long." The Mayor looked over at Emma, finally taking her in for the first time that night. "I certainly hope my son wasn't there to witness Miss Lucas leaving her mark." She reached over to lightly touch the just visible hickey on the Sheriff's neck.

"He just assumed it was a bruise. Someone keeps filling his head with ideas about me being clumsy." Regina laughed a little, standing up to pour herself another drink. Emma's phone began buzzing from her pocket.

Ruby: Meet me in 20min at the inn?

"Would you like refill or do you need to go?" Regina stood in front of her, hand open. Emma took a moment to consider her options. She was having a good time. There was no fighting or arguing. They were just talking. She had just seen Ruby that morning, and seeing her again so soon seemed like it might give her the wrong idea.

"More, please. I've had a long week too. Do you mind if I stay a while?" Emma shut her phone off, standing up to shove it in her jacket pocket before sitting back down.

"Surprisingly, I don't. You're one of the few people in this town who doesn't hate me or fear me." Regina sat down, closer to Emma. "It's a pleasant change."

"So, Mayor Mills, what do you do for fun around here? Other than crushing hearts and drinking cider, obviously." Emma slouched further down, only to peer up at the primly sitting brunette.

Regina just smirked, and lightly patted Emma's knee a few times before leaving it to rest there for a moment. "A few more drinks and I might just tell you, Sheriff."

Emma opened her eyes to see a robe clad Regina, holding two steaming cups of coffee. The blonde was in the middle of appreciating the short silky silver robe, and exactly how it clung to the woman before her, when she realized that Regina could see her. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The Mayor's eyebrow shot up comically. "How interesting. You had quite a bit to drink, and were beyond driving home. I tried to get you into the guest bedroom, but you refused." Regina sat on the edge of the couch as Emma sat up, reaching for the coffee. "You kept mumbling something about not being able to go to bed with me." As the Sheriff started choking on her coffee, Regina just rolled her eyes and handed her a few aspirin. "For your head. Just in case the headache cure you boasted about last night doesn't really work."

Emma took the medicine appreciatively. The pounding in her head had already set in. "I don't think I know any headache cures."

Regina set her coffee down, turning more towards Emma. She took both hands and started slowly scratching the blonde's scalp from the nape of her neck to her forehead. Emma was instantly covered in goosebumps as her eyes closed and she focused on the feeling of the Mayor's nails across her skin. "You made me do this for almost an hour last night. Every time I stopped you would either whine about your headache or try to get your keys and leave. It took you forever to fall asleep." Regina withdrew her hands, entirely too soon.

"I'm sorry I was such a handful. I hope I didn't do anything else to embarrass myself." Emma stood up, reaching for her jacket. "Thanks for that though, for taking care of me." She grabbed her coffee, taking long gulps and avoiding the Mayor's eyes.

Regina stood, clutching her robe tightly around her. "You took care of Henry and I when we were sick. It was the least I could do." She started towards the kitchen, pausing to look over her shoulder. "Breakfast is almost ready, if you're interested."

Emma followed her, and leaned up against a counter in the kitchen, watching Regina cook. She was precise, and very clean. There was no mess anywhere. "Where's Henry at?"

"He's still asleep. It's Saturday, and he doesn't have any activities planned today. He deserves at least one day to sleep in." She turned off the stove, sliding pancakes and bacon onto three different plates. "Explaining why you're here would be awkward enough. Your girlfriend wasn't very pleased when she called this morning." Regina huffed a little as she placed one plate in the stove, and handed the other two to Emma. "Orange juice?"

Emma set the plates back on the counter. "No, thanks. What do you mean my girlfriend?"

Regina moved back and forth through the kitchen, grabbing different things to put on the table. "Ruby called. She called almost the entire town, actually. When you didn't meet her last night or show up at the station this morning, she got worried. She didn't seem very happy about you staying here." Regina continued to the set the table as Emma followed her around, listening.

"Ruby is definitely not my girlfriend. I can't believe she did that." The Sheriff noticed that Regina seemed upset. She wouldn't even look at her. "I'm definitely going to have to take care of that today." The Mayor stood at her sink, washing her hands, and then drying them very slowly. "Regina?" When she didn't respond, Emma put a hand gently on her hip, pulling her around to face her. "What's wrong?"

The brunette just looked at her for a moment before reaching up to place a hand gently on Emma's shoulder. "I..." Suddenly they heard little feet on the stairs, and Regina pushed Emma away from her and backwards into the counter. "Get the plates." Regina reached into the oven, grabbing Henry's plate, and walking it over to the table. Emma sat at the table staring at her bacon and pancakes, wondering what the _hell_ was going on between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Words

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairings: Swan Queen

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. Life stuff. Also I've been working on making the chapters longer. Sorry people. Questions, comments, reviews?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Emma braced herself for the conversation she was about to have. She walked into the station only to be greeted by a frantic Ruby. "Thank GOD you're here! Emma what the hell where you doing with Regina all night? I called everywhere for you!" The younger girl paced the floor like a caged tiger.

Emma ran a frustrated hand down her face, letting out an irritated sigh. "Ruby, listen. We talked about this. We said there wouldn't be any commitment. You can't call all over town looking for me just because I had other plans last night." The Deputy tried to interrupt, but Emma held up her hand and pressed on. "No, listen. I've given this a great deal of thought and it's a bad idea. We should never have started anything to begin with. I don't want to hurt you, and I think we should go back to being just friends. Okay? It doesn't mean I care about you any less."

Ruby suddenly stopped her pacing, looking stunned. "Emma, I didn't call you because of that. More vandalism calls came in last night. Three different houses, and City Hall. When dispatch couldn't contact you, they called me. I've been up all night taking reports from everyone. I didn't tell Regina because I decided to let you deal with that." She leaned on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms and looking at Emma with disappointment in her eyes. "You're right though, we should stick to just being friends. Especially if you think I'd cause so much trouble over one morning of fucking." The Deputy beamed mockingly at the blonde, standing up and grabbing her coat. "Time for me to get some sleep. Have fun with Regina."

Regina Mills had been scrubbing the window behind her desk for fifteen minutes. Her assistant, Peter, had called her in and told her about the damage done to her office. She had to cancel her plans to give Henry riding lessons. Again. Watching his face fall in disappointment, again, was torment. Her anger flared up again, and she found herself scrubbing the window in fury. In her rage, Regina failed to hear the door softly click open.

"I was hoping to beat you here." The Mayor slowly turned around to find her Sheriff holding a bucket of cleaning supplies, a broom and dustpan, and trash bags. "I came over as soon as Ruby explained what happened."

Regina dropped her scrub brush onto the window sill, walking around to stand imposingly in front of Emma. "Miss Swan, this should never have happened in the first place. If you had done your job these vandals would not still be a problem."

The brunette watched as Emma dropped her cleaning supplies, placing her hands firmly on her hips, taking a defensive stance. "I've been working on it, Madame Mayor. The vandals never hit the same location twice. They don't leave any evidence, there seems to be no pattern to the areas of the defacing. I'm doing everything that I can." Regina watched as Emma set her jaw, veins on her neck slowly becoming more prominent. The fierce look in her eyes only spurred the older woman on.

"We have a group of teenagers terrorizing my town, and the Sheriff can't catch them? Perhaps if you spent a little less time fucking your Deputy, and little more time patrolling and following up on leads, we wouldn't have this problem." The Mayor smirked as Emma's eyes began to narrow. "You've somehow allowed a group of hoodlums to gain such control over this town that they broke into City Hall. Into _my _office. This would never have taken place if you were capable of _doing your job_." Regina stalked forwards toward Emma, challenging her. She had missed this. The intensity between them during passionate moments like this kept her grounded. Without their constant bickering lately, she felt herself coming unglued. The Mayor constantly found herself railing against the emotions Emma brought out in her. Feelings she hadn't felt since Daniel. The constant squabbles she had with the blonde kept her focused. It brought relief to have such a passionate exchange with someone, and be matched every step of the way. Emma was the only person in town who could go toe to toe with her.

"I've _allowed_ them to do this?" The Sheriff marched forward, meeting Regina in the middle of the room. "I am one person. I have been following every lead, talking to neighbors, looking for witnesses. I even went around town checking to see if anyone bought a suspiciously large quantity of eggs or spray paint. I'm working with very little evidence, and doing the best I can." At this point Emma was only a foot away from Regina's face, and the intensity on her face was exquisite. "I'm sorry if you have some kind of issue with the relationship I have with my Deputy, but it's not okay for you to use that to take shots at me. It was a private situation and it has been handled." Emma stepped a few more inches towards Regina, eyes on fire.

Suddenly the Mayor really was furious. She had assumed that whatever had happened between the waitress and Emma was a one time thing. Hearing the word _relationship_ set her on edge. "Oh yes, I'm sure you _handled_ her very well, Miss Swan." Regina turned on her heel, making her way back over to straighten her desk. Standing that close to Emma was dangerous when she was this angry. Resisting her was hard enough on a regular day. The jealousy made it almost impossible, and keeping her back to the blonde allowed her some relief. "I have things to take care of, you can show yourself out." Regina heard gentle foot steps, and waited for the sound of the door closing, She leaned over her, shuffling around the papers that were in disarray. Without warning she felt two firm hands, gripping her waist from behind. She was pulled back into the toned body behind her, and she felt deep heavy breaths at her ear, and the hands on her hips gave a steady squeeze.

"I _told_ her that I couldn't see her anymore. It was one time, and it was a mistake." Emma abruptly pulled away, and as the door slammed close, Regina released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

It had been three weeks since she saw Regina. Three incredibly long weeks. After another week, Emma had finally stopped the vandalism. The Carino boys had been turned in by their older sister, but only after hitting at least six more houses. Emma spent most of her time watching over their community service hours. The few free hours she did have, she spent with Henry. The Sheriff felt foolish after her last run in with the Mayor, and now the woman seemed to be avoiding her. If she were being honest with herself, Emma missed her. Regina brought out an electricity in her that she didn't find anywhere else.

Tonight, she was determined to see her. Instead of just dropping Henry off like she usually does, Emma decided to go inside and hang out with Henry until Regina got home. By nine thirty, she had given up. Her boots hadn't even touched the first step of the porch when she heard a raspy, tired voice calling out to her. "Miss Swan, please tell me you haven't been waiting on my porch all night." Regina made her way up the front walk, heels clicking. "I'm sure our son would have invited you inside."

"I've been inside already, I was just leaving. I wanted a chance to talk to you about some things." The Sheriff shoved her hands into her pockets, taking note of Regina's raised eyebrow. "I just wanted to apologize. I really crossed a line the last time we spoke, and I'm sorry. I don't know if you've been working extra to avoid me, but it was definitely effective." Emma pulled a rectangular box out of her coat pocket. She started to hand it to Regina, but pulled back. "Henry and I took a long time to figure out something we give you. Something that would say thank you. We really appreciate the time you've given us together." She held out the black velvet box, and gently placed it into the brunette's waiting hand.

Emma watched carefully as Regina opened the box. There was a slight hint of surprise as her eyes fell on the necklace. It was an apple pendant, on a very upscale silver chain. The apple was a deep red, but not too shiny. On the back, it was engraved.

_**For the most wonderful mom in the world.**_

_**Love, Henry and Emma.**_

As Regina gently turned the necklace around, her eyes froze. No surprise, no emotion. Her lips parted just enough for her to suck in a deep breath. "Emma..." She looked up, eyes shimmering slightly under the porch light. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She offered the blonde just the slightest of smiles. "You and Henry did a fine job."

Emma nodded, hands returning to her pockets. "Thanks, and sorry again." She gave a small smile, making her way down the walk. She stopped right before the mailbox, turning around to face Regina. "You should go show Henry. He'll be excited that you like it." Emma breathed in the cool night air, smiling to herself. She didn't hear the tell-tale click of heels on the ground, which meant the Mayor was still watching her walk away.


End file.
